One Down, Six To Go
by SamanthaScissorLuv
Summary: Your only battle in this game is time. Win it or have death. Your choice. Have fun playing. /Written by Nicole and Samantha. BADE


Written by Nicole

Jade's POV

I was pretty bored in class. I had a bad feeling. I was dizzy. Beck turned and looked at me.

"Are you alright babe?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah" I lied..

Class was over. I walked to my locker holding hands with Beck.

He started kissing me.

"Having fun there?" I said with a little smirk.

"Hmm.. YEAH" He moaned.

"Are you spending the night with me?" He asked me.

"I guess.."I smiled and pecked his lips.

"I love you.." he said while he kissed me.

"No matter what?" I asked.

"No matter what" He said..

Beck's POV

I couldn't help it, her blue and green eyes were so beautiful. I really loved to look at them when they change color. By the way I felt, Jade was acting really odd today. She was acting weird. I took her into my RV. She took a shower. I couldn't help it, She left the bathroom's door open on purpose. She went out using one of my shirts. SHE LOOKED SO HOT. I smirked and she just laughed at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I said

"Sorry.."I said

"Uh huh.." She just laughed

We took a nap and I wake her up ,she was shaking.. When she woke up she ran into the bathroom and threw up, I start rubbing her back..

"Babe, what's wrong? " I asked

"Nothing.." She sighed.. I just hugged her and kissed her.

"I love you" She said.

"I love you more than you do" I said with a little smirk on my face.

Jade's POV

I had that fucking bad feeling like in a horror movie when you can't escape. I start sobbing. Shit.

"Babe..? What's wrong?!" He said as he wipes my tears off of my pale face.

"I have a bad feeling Beck" I said.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"Nothing.. Just forget it, let's go back to sleep. We have detention tomorrow. We have to wake up early" I sighed.

"Alright" He said and kissed me deeply.

I went back to sleep and had a nightmare. Fuck this shit. To be honest, I HATE MY FRIENDS BUT I CANT SEE THEM DIE ON MY DREAMS. I started sobbing again and finally my alarm went off, 6:30 in the morning. Gross. Beck woke up and we both got changed.

We had breakfast and arrive at Hollywood Arts at 6:58am. Everyone sat on the Library's floor. I couldn't help it. I was sitting in one of the tables, having cramps and covering my face.

"What's Wrong Jadey Boo?" Cat said giggling.

"NOTHING." I said and she ran away..

Ugh here it comes again the sick feeling on my stomach,I tried to run outside but we were locked. I ended up throwing up in a bin. Beck started rubbing my back to comfort me.

"It'll be okay" He said

"Why are you so sick anyway?" He asked me.

Shit, I DON'T EVEN KNOW. Damn.

"I don't even kn.."

Interrupting Jade in mid sentence, the TV turned on and started showing a stupid video. It was a creepy toy, that said something about a game or whatever i couldn't care less.

Suddenly all the lights turned off and Cat started crying insanely.

"Caat... Don't be scared It's just a stupid joke" I said and hug her in comfort.

Suddenly we heard a noise. The lights turned on again and Sinjin was dead on the floor. Gross, All of us started screaming, really scared.

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS. DON'T YOU GET IT? WE HAVE TO KEEP QUIET!" I said.

"But don't you see? This is not a game?! He is dead!" Tori said frantically.

"GOD TORI, don't be stupid! The stupid person always die first"

Beck hugged me to protect me. I kissed him.

"It's alright babe,the key of this game is KEEP CALM!"

Robbie found a tape cassette on top of the TV with his Name on it. He played it.

"Hey Robbie, Well look, there's venom in all the air. There are 2 needles that will save 2 of all your gang. The key, for one of them is in Tori's stomach," a creepy voice said on the tape.

Everyone started getting frantic. And Tori was insanely scared. I couln't help it but started laughing.

Robbie found a knife and stab Tori's stomach. Oh my god this guy is fucking psych. He started searching into her stomach a key. Beck just covered my eyes and took me in a corner.

"Babe, I promise NO ONE WILL EVEN TOUCH YOU."

"It's alright babe,Calm down okay? I will help you to win the game" I kissed him and start sobbing with him.

"I love you no matter what." He said sweetly.

I couldn't help it and I smiled. I kissed him. "I love you so much more" I said.

I was FUCKING STARVING. 8 hours passed and I just had a cup of coffee. The horrible and stink smell of Tori and Sinjin's dead bodies is disgusting. I threw up in the same bin and start coughing blood. Oh Right,we're gonna die cause the air IS FUCKING VENOM. Beck was laying next to me. as soon as he saw the blood he kissed me.

"Shit baby, I'm sorry i cant do anything" He said

"Beck..SHUT UP, Its not your fault, you heard me?" I said

Suddenly, Cat started kicking the door.I stand to stop her really fast.

"CAT NO!" I said but she just kicked the door and someone shoot her

I didn't feel my arm anymore.

"CAT!" she fell onto the cold floor, actually dead and Beck just ran to me. I can't feel anything! Shit what the hell is wrong with me? My eyes roll to the back of my head while Everything turns black and I end up on the floor.

Beck's POV.

SHIT. I started sobbing. Oh Gosh, Jade's Unconscious,Tori and Cat Already Dead. I shake her a bit.

"Babe please wake up" I kissed her and she start opening her beautiful eyes.

"Beck! " She kissed me deeply as i have no shirt because, my shirt was wrapped on her arm all bleedy...I still having that feeling that Jade is hiding something.

She looked at me and kissed me "I love you" She said.

"Shh.. Silly" I couldn't help it I had a huge smile across my face.


End file.
